


Three's a crowd

by Natalie668



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, PWP, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalie668/pseuds/Natalie668
Summary: A smutty oneshot for Kinks of Knockturn weekly drabble, Thorfinn and Harry are a couple, and they invite roommate Antonin to come join in their fun. PWP
Relationships: Antonin Dolohov/Harry Potter, Thorfinn Rowle/Harry Potter, Thorfinn Rowle/Harry Potter/Antonin Doloohov
Kudos: 32





	Three's a crowd

Harry and Thorfinn laid back against their bed sheets, “What do you say we ask your room-mate to come join us,” Harry said kissing along Thors jaw. Lust filled eyes turned to his lover. 

“You want to ask Antonin to come join us love? I thought he creeped you out?” he asks not in the least put off by the idea, for he and Antonin had messed about in the past, before Harry. 

Harry smirked, hand dragging down Thors naked chest, “Not at all love, I believe we could have a great time,” he says eyes glittering in the low lights in the room. 

Thor stands from the bed, “If you're sure darlin' I'll go get him I'm sure he'll be happy to come play.” and with that he stands from the bed and goes to find his roomie. 

Thor appears, still stark bollock naked with Antonin following not far behind, clad in a pair of boxers, obvious hard-on showing through. “I knew you'd want me to join you at some point pet,” he says crawling across the bed to where Harry's lying in wait for his lovers to return to him. 

Harry slides his hands over Antonin's chest and guides his lips to his own, “Let's show you what you've been missing, I'm sure you'll be happy to put that wrist to rest,” he says as he pushes Antonin onto his back. Harry looks up and catches Thors eye, his hand working his dick watching Harry dominate Antonin, who lies back grinding his dick against Harry's wandering hands. 

“Come join us love,” Harry says as he reaches out and grabs ahold of Thors throbbing dick, sliding his hand up and down loving the way he felt in his hand, he leans down and takes Antonin's into his other. 

Thor climbs up behind Harry kissing his throat, Harry's hand is now pushed behind his back, while his other is working Antonin into a state. Groaning below him Harry's attention turns to Antonin who is groaning and pushing up into his hand. “Please more Harry,” he moans head thrown back in pleasure. 

“Do you think we should put him out of his misery Love,” he whispers into Harry's ear, “I think we should Thor, Love.” Harry pulls away and reaches into the bedside draw, he pulls out the tube of lube, lathering his fingers he pulls Antonin closer to him, “You ready,” he asks eyeing the writhing man underneath him. 

Harry leans down, kissing Antonin on the lips, his tongue invading his mouth, he bites gently on the mans lower lip, “Please, Harry I need you,” he moans. Harry only happy to oblige lifts Antonins leg until its resting on his shoulder, turning his lips against his leg he kisses it as he enters his fingers into Antonin's tight hole. 

Throwing his head back moaning, Antonin writhes on his pressing fingers, “More,” he practically mewls. 

Harry only happy to oblige presses his second finger in, scissoring, he asks, “You ready for all of me sweet,” he asks loving the feeling of this man below him submitting to him. Harry grabs the tube again and slathers his dick with it, he positions the head at his hole, he presses in through the tight ring, “Yes, yes just like that,” Antonin moans, 

Thor, happily wanking off watching them, grabs a hold of the tube, and slathers his large throbbing dick with it, grabbing a hold of Harry's thrusting hips he presses his cock to his waiting hole, soon enough Thor is sliding into Harry and the three of them are moving in sync each slamming their cock into the other. Moans and groans emit from the three of them.


End file.
